Wrong Place
by slw9806
Summary: Jess has news for Flack, but something happens before she can tell him.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

****************************************************************************

"What time is your doctor's appointment." Don asked. He looked at her while he tied his tie.

"8:00," Jess said. She looked at him and smiled. She knew what was wrong, but she wasn't going to tell him, yet. She knew last week, she had been so busy working. Then again she was scared to tell him what was going on. She didn't know how he would react to the news.

"You want me to go with you?" Don asked.

"No, I'll be ok." Jess said. She walked to him and kissed on the cheek. "You were very loving yesterday, taking care of me like you did."

"Yeah, I try." Don said and kissed her. "Call me when you leave the doctor's office. I have gotta go or I'll be late." He kissed her again.

*****************************************************************************

"Flack, what do we have," Sheldon said as he walked into the apartment.

"Female victim, name Sarah Walker, 26, found by her boyfriend, Joe Vause, 'said he came home and found her like this. I had my guys talk to the neighbors, nobody saw or heard anything." Don said. This is not how he wanted to start his Monday.

"You and Jess have a nice weekend," Danny said as he took pictures of the body.

"If you call, watching Jess throwing up nice," Don said.

"Jess sick," Danny said.

"I think it is the stomach flu, she is going to the doctor to make sure." Don said.

Sheldon and Danny exchanged looks but didn't say anything. Sheldon being a doctor and Danny being a father himself knew what it sounded like. But neither spoke up if she was then she needed to be the one to tell him.

"Victim has a single gun shot wound to the chest. It is a through and through." Hawkes said.

"Boom," Danny said as he lifted the gun from underneath a pile of clothes.

"I think I will take the boyfriend back to the squad room and have a chat." Don said and walked to the victim's boyfriend.

***************************************************************************

Don walked in and saw Jess walking towards the door. He asked another cop to take Mr. Vause to a room.

"Hi, what did the doctor say," Don asked Jess.

"I'm ok," Jess said. "I will talk to you later about this. I got to go I have a shooting."

"You sure you should be here," Don said.

"Yes, I feel a lot better." Jess said. She smiled at him to assure him that she did. The doctor had confirmed that she was pregnant, 7 weeks along.

"Ok, I see you later." Don said and watched her walk away.

************************************************************************

Jess turned to see Stella walking towards her. "I heard you were sick yesterday. You feeling any better," Stella asked.

"Yeah, I think it was a 24 hour virus," Jess said. She hated to lie, but this was not the place to talk about it.

"Male victim is 29 year old Tony Gerald, shot several times, no witness," Jess said.

"You can rule out robbery, his wallet is still here," Stella said. "Looks like a body dump; I don't see any blood other than what is on the victim."

"Nice place for a body dump, no witness." Jess said.

*****************************************************************************

Jess walked in the apartment, she was tired. It was late. Don was asleep on the couch. She walked towards the couch and touched his shoulder. "Don," she said.

He rolled over to his side. He mumbled something in his sleep.

"Don, wake up, I need to talk to you." Jess said.

"Later, to tired to talk," he said, he fell back to sleep. She leaned over and kissed on the cheek.

Jess turned around. Tomorrow she would tell him tomorrow. Jess walked to the bathroom and took a shower. When she came out Don was still on the couch asleep. She climbed in the bed and put her hand on her stomach and smiled.

******************************************************************************

Jess and Stella had just arrived back to the station with their suspect. Stella had drove she got out and open the door for Jess to get out. Jess walked around to the other side and opened the door for the suspect. Stella heard gun shots; she pulled her gun out and hid behind the car. She heard a car leaving. "Jess, you ok," Stella yelled. Stella looked around the corner, while other cops came running towards her.

Don was in the squad room talking to Sheldon and Mac; they had just closed the Walker case when they heard shots coming from outside. Don grabbed his gun and ran out the door. Mac and Sheldon right behind him. "Officer down, Officer down," an officer said into his radio.

Don ran down the steps and saw Stella leaning over someone. He could hear her yelling for help.

An officer moved out of the way and he saw Jess on the ground. She had been shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours earlier…..

"Jess, I got DNA from the blood on the victim's jacket." Stella said as she walked towards Jess.

"Who," she asked, they turned towards the door.

"Frank Henry, he was in the system, B&E, assault, drugs, assault with a deadly weapon, you get the idea." Stella said.

"Let's go get him." Jess said as her cell phone rung. She looked at it the number was blocked. "Angell," she said. She heard someone on the other end. "Hello," she said. The person hung up.

"That is the 5th time today I have had a hang up." Jess said.

"What was the number," Stella asked.

"It's blocked, you know for the past couple of months I have had this calls, I traced them they all come back to a disposable phone." Jess said.

"What has Flack said about it." Stella said as she opened the passenger door.

"He doesn't know," Jess said and looked at Stella.

"Jess, you have to tell him," Stella said looking worried.

"No, he doesn't need to worry about it, I am sure it is just someone misdialing and dialing me." She said, even as she said it she knew that was a lie.

"It could be someone you arrested, I will call Adam and get him to trace the last number that called you and see if it is still on." Stella said.

"Ok." Jess said. They pulled up to the apartment building that Frank Henry lived. Jess got out and walked to the trunk and pulled out her vest. She handed one to Stella.

"Ready," Stella said.

Don looked at the clock she had been back there for a couple of hours. When he ran out the door and saw her on the ground bleeding his heart stopped. He ran to her and pushed Stella out of the way.

Hawkes pulled her coat open and saw that she had her vest on. In the vest were two bullets. "Flack, she was wearing her vest," Hawkes said.

"Where is the blood coming from?" Flack said. He watched Hawkes exam her.

"Her shoulder, she has been shot in the shoulder. The blood must be from the other guy. She's bleeding from the gash one head. Likely from falling when she hit the ground." Hawkes said.

Flack kept pacing the waiting room floor. "Flack, stop you are making me dizzy," Danny said.

"Thank God she was wearing her vest," Lindsay said.

Stella's phone rung, she saw that it was Adam. "Yeah, Adam, what have you got?"

"Stella, I am sorry with everything going on, I forgot about that trace." Adam said.

"It is ok, Adam, I will deal with it later…" Stella was interrupted by Adam.

"No, listen, I ran the trace, the phone was located outside at the same time Jess was shot," Adam said.

"What," Stella said. She looked at Flack. "Thanks, Adam."

"What did Adam say," Mac asked?

"Um, ok, I just found out this morning, apparently Jess has been receiving a lot of hang ups the number is always blocked. She traced the number through her phone and it came back to a disposable phone. This morning before we went to pick up Henry her phone rang, it was the same person. She said she that it was the 5th call from today." Stella said.

"What, she hasn't said anything to me," Flack said.

"She didn't want you to worry, I called Adam on the way and he ran a trace, with everything going on he forgot about it. When he went back to his computer he realized that the person who had been calling and hanging up on Jess was outside the station when she was shot." Stella told him.

"So, someone is after Jess," Mac said.

Flack was pissed, "Why in the hell did she keep this from me."

"Flack, she didn't want you to worry, I told her to tell you," Stella said.

"Detective, I am Dr. Thompson, Detective Angell, is in recovery, I removed a bullet that was lodge in the shoulder. Here is the bullet I removed." He handed the bullet to Mac.

"She is very lucky, her vest saved her life, she has a concussion; she has a knot on her head from the fall. She will be moved to a private room in a little while." Dr. Thompson said.

"Can I see her," Don asked. He needed to see her to make sure she was ok.

"Yes," Dr. Thompson said.

Don walked into the recovery room. Jess was still asleep; he walked to her and pulled up a chair. He took her hand and kissed it.

"You and I are going to have a long talk when you wake up," Don told her. He sat there watching her breathe. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Sir, here is Detective Angell's clothes." A nurse told him as she handed him the items.

He looked through the bag looking for cell phone, what he found was a complete shock; He stared at the picture he found. He looked up at Jess. "Oh yeah, you have a lot of explaining to do." Don said as he looked at the sonogram picture.


	3. Chapter 3

Don sat down in the recliner that was in Jess's room, she had been moved to a private room. She still had not regain conscience. The doctor had told him it was normal. He also told him that the baby should be fine. But she needed to rest and take it easy for the next couple of weeks. His phone started vibrating. "Flack," he said.

"Any news," Danny said.

"No, she is still out. I wish she would wake up. I need to talk to her." Don said as he looked at the sonogram picture in his lap. She was pregnant.

"Don't be hard on her." Danny said. "I am at the lab, I will call when I know something."

Don hung up the phone. He leaned back in the chair and looked at Jess. Why hadn't she told him about the baby? He was mad at her for keeping this from him and he was mad about the phone calls. She should have told him. He closed his eyes and decided to get a few minutes of sleep.

Jess woke up, she looked around the room, where am I, she thought to herself. Don was asleep in an uncomfortable looking recliner. She looked at the clock on the wall it read 10:47. Her shoulder was in a sling and it started hurting when she tried to move it. Her chest was sore. God, her head hurt.

"Don," she said weakly.

Don jumped when he heard her whispered his name. He got up and sat down on the bed. He kissed her on the lips. "Hi, about time you woke up."

"What happened?" She asked. "I remember getting out of the car…. But that's all."

"You were shot," Don said. What little bit of color she had in her cheeks was gone.

"You were hit in the shoulder, they removed the bullet. Your vest stopped the other two bullets." Don said. He watched the tears form in her eyes. He wiped the tear from her face.

She closed her eyes, letting the news sink in. She could have died. Don would never know about the baby. Her eyes flew open. Oh god, the baby was it ok. Don didn't know she was pregnant. She needed to talk to the doctor.

"Don…" Jess started. But the pain in her head was becoming worse, she felt like she was going to vomit. "I need something; I'm going to be sick."

He grabbed the hospital bowl the nurse had put in the room. The nurse told him she may need it when she woke up.

Jess throw up in the pan. Don got up and walked to the sink and wet a wash cloth. He returned and gave it to her. He called the nurse to tell her that she was awake and she was throwing up.

The nurse walked in and smiled. "I told you she would need it when she woke up."

Don smiled. "Yeah, she did. Jess, I am going to call Mac and let him know you are awake. I'll be back."

She nodded her head. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She waited for him to walk out. "Did I lose my baby," Jess asked the nurse.

"No, the baby is fine." She said. "The doctor has prescribed you something to take; it will not harm the baby. It will help you sleep and ease the headache."

Don walked past the officers posted at Jess's door and walked to a waiting area. He called Mac.

"Taylor," Mac said as he sat up in bed.

"Mac, Jess is awake," Don said. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Good, have you asked her about the calls." Mac asked.

"No, she started throwing up and the nurse came in, I will when I go back in." Don told Mac.

"I'll stop by in the morning. Get some rest." Mac said.

"Yeah, I'll try." Don told him.

***********************************************************************

"Jess awake," Stella said. She woke up when the phone rung. Mac turned and looked at her.

"Yeah," he said as he got back in bed. He pulled her close to him. He kissed her forehead.

"Go back to sleep, tomorrow we will find out who is after Jess." Mac said.

Don walked towards the room. Jess's nurse stopped him. "I gave her something for the headache."

Don walked in the room, and sat back in the recliner.

"Don," Jess whispered. "I have to tell you something…"

"Go to sleep, baby, we will talk in the morning." Don said as he kissed her good night.

"I love you, Don." Jess whispered as she fell asleep.

'I love you, too," Don said and closed his eyes.

***********************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

Don woke up when a nurse came in the room. "Morning," she whispered. She walked over and checked Jess's blood pressure and made some notes and left.

Don looked at the clock on the wall it read 7:08 a.m. He couldn't believe he actually got some sleep. He stood up and walked to the door, he wanted to call Mac.

Jess woke up and Don was gone. She needed to go to the restroom. She sat up and moved her legs to the side of the bed. She was very careful; she didn't want to become dizzy.

Don walked back in the room and saw Jess sitting up on the side of the bed. "Jess, what do you think you are doing?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said as she stood up and felt the room spinning. She started to fall, but Don got to her before she did, she leaned to him and he helped her sit down.

"Jess, let's take it slow. I will help you to the bathroom." Don said.

"I need to do this by myself," she said.

"Stop being so stubborn, you can not handle everything by yourself." Don snapped at her.

Jess looked at him he was angry. "I'm sorry, Don." Jess told him.

"Come on, let's go slowly." Don said.

Once he had Jess settled back in bed, he sat down on the bed and looked at her. Now was the time to have a certain talk. Before he could say anything Mac walked in.

"Jess, how are you feeling?" Mac asked.

"Better," she said and smiled.

"Ok, Jess, we need to talk about yesterday." Don said.

"I don't know who shot at me; I remember getting out of the car." Jess said.

Don and Mac looked at her. "Jess, I need to know about the calls." Mac said.

"Calls?" Jess said. How did he know about the calls? Stella told him.

"Yes, the calls that you have been keeping from me." Don snapped at her.

Jess took a breath. "Because it is nothing, just hang ups, I traced them, it was a disposable phone."

"Nothing, Jess, it could be someone you arrested in the past." Don said. He stood up he needed to put some distance between them. He stood near the window.

"We are checking into your case files old and new." Mac said.

"Mac thanks but I am sure it has nothing to do with me being shot. How do you know that Henry's wasn't the target," she said.

Don walked to the bed and leaned over her and looked her in the eyes. "Because, Henry's was hit by a stray bullet and you were hit four times, twice in the shoulder and two pulled out of your vest. You are the target, and because Adam traced your phone and found out that the number calling you was outside the station when you were shot."

Jess saw the anger in his blue eyes. She knew it was directed towards her. He was pissed about the calls, fear swept through her. How would he react to the news of the baby?

"Are you sure?" Jess asked.

"Yes, I am." Don said. "You are going to tell me everything; starting at the beginning, and you better not leave anything out."

Jess told Mac and Don everything she knew which was not much. The doctor came in to look at Jess. Mac and Don stepped out of the room.

*************************************************************************

Don walked back in. Jess was looking out the window. "Jess," Don said.

She turned to him. She knew this was going to be ugly. He had every right to be pissed.

"Don…," Jess started but Don stopped her.

"Stop, first things first, you are going to tell me why you are keeping things from me." Don said.

"Don, I didn't think it was anything, just a few hang-ups." Jess said.

"I am not talking about the phone calls, I am talking about this." Don said and dropped the sonogram picture in her lap.

Jess stared at the picture. He knew, who told him, nobody knew, the doctor. She looked at him and saw anger, hurt, in his eyes.

"When were you planning on telling me? Do you know what the hell I have been through; I watched the woman I love almost die, or that I would have never known that you were carrying my child." Don yelled.

Jess couldn't look at him. He was right she should have told him the other night.

"How are we supposed to spend our life together; how am I supposed to trust you?" Don said.

"Is it my baby," Don said. He regretted the words the minute they came out.

Jess looked up at him, how could he ask her something like that. He knew that the baby was his. Before she could answer Mac walked back in.

"Don, we got a lead, the bullet was matched to a George Larkin, does that name mean anything to you, Jess." Mac asked.

She shook her head no.

Don grabbed his coat and walked out of the room, Mac looked at the back of Don and then to Jess. He knew something was wrong; Don didn't even acknowledge Jess.

Jess rolled to her side and started to cry. She felt like her world was falling apart. She paged the nurse.

The nurse came in the room. "When can I leave here?" Jess asked.

"Probably tomorrow; the doctor will be here to talk to you about it." She said.

"I want to leave as soon as possible." Jess said.


	5. Chapter 5

"I think you stay one more day." Dr. Thompson said.

"I really want to go home," Jess told him. Home did she have a home. She had moved in with Don. The way he left was not good.

"I'll get your discharge papers ready," Dr. Thompson said and left.

Jess tried calling Don to let him know she was being discharged, but it went to straight to his voice mail so she left a message.

Jess walked through the door first followed by Joe the uniform assigned to her. She was a cop she didn't need protection. She heard a noise and turned to see Joe fall towards her. She tried to catch him but he was too big and she only had one arm they fell and she hit the floor and hit her head again and her shoulder she screamed in pain. She saw a man coming towards her with a pistol. She grabbed Joe's gun and took a shot. She hit him in the shoulder. She shot again and missed. The man ran out the door holding his arm. Jess felt dizzy, then blackness.

Don looked at the kid in front of him. He looked about 17 years old.

"I'm telling you, man; I got rid of that gun." Ray George said.

"Ok, let's say I believe you, what did you do with the gun?" Mac said.

"I sold it to some guy." Ray said.

"You know how many times I have heard that." Mac said.

"I swear I sold it. The guy was white, tall, old." Ray said

"Where were you yesterday around 11:30 A.M.?" Don asked.

Mac's phone vibrated. "Taylor," He said. He looked at Flack, as he listened to Danny.

"Flack, let's go." Mac said. "There has been a shooting at your place."

"My place, nobody's there," Don said.

"Jess was discharged earlier." Mac told him.

"Is she…" Don stopped.

"Danny is on his way, a 911 call came in reported shots fired." Mac said.

Oh god, not again. "What the hell, why didn't she call me." Flack said. He pulled out his phone and saw his phone was dead. He put his head down. This was his fault he should have been there.

They arrived at their place. Don jumped out and ran up the steps. Danny met him at the door. "She is on the couch, being checked out, she hit her head and shoulder in the fall. She did hit the prep in the shoulder. We are checking all hospital for any gun shot wounds. You got a tough woman."

Don walked in and saw Joe sitting at the bar with an ice pack to his head. "Sorry, Flack, he got me from behind"

"You ok." Don asked. Joe nodded and Don walked to Jess, she looked awful, she shoulder had started bleeding. The paramedic had finished changing the dressing. She looked up and saw him.

"Don, I'm sorry…" Jess started.

Don sat down beside and pulled her into his arms. "Why are you sorry, honey, you did nothing wrong. I am the one who that is sorry, I should have been here with you."

"I tried calling you to let you know I was coming home." Jess said. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"My phone is dead I didn't have a phone charger with me last night." Don told her.

Mac walked to her. "We found blood by the door, leading down the hall. Danny took a sample, maybe he is in the system. Flack, this is going to be another couple of hours, why don't you take Jess to a hotel or my place."

"Ok, I am going to pack us some clothes." Don said.

"I'll help." Jess said.

"You sit back down." Don warned her.

"Don, you don't know what to pack for me." Jess said. He agreed and walked with her to the bedroom.

Don had booked them a room. "I'm going to take a shower." Don said.

"Yeah, you need one." Jess teased. He laughed; it seemed like forever since he had one.

Jess sat down on the bed. She positioned herself so her shoulder was comfortable. She grabbed her laptop computer and cut it on. She and her brothers communicated through a webcam. Two of her brothers lived in New York, they both where detectives, the other two lived away, the oldest lived in Washington, D.C. he was an FBI Agent, the other lived in Miami, FL he was a DEA agent. She had talked to them on the phone earlier that day.

"Jess, you there," Theo her oldest brother asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Jess said. She knew that Don had called Freddy, and Gus.

"I heard that you were attacked again at your home." Theo said.

"Yes, I shot the guy." Jess answered.

"I am booking a fight and heading up there." Tony said.

"NO, if you do mom and dad will wonder why you aren't there to pick them up from the ship." Jess said. She didn't want them to know what was going on they needed this vacation.

"Jess, I don't care someone is after you, Flack can't guard you the whole time." Tony said.

Don heard Jess talking to her brothers, they were protective over her. He remembered when he met all of them, they tried to intimate him, he showed them he didn't scare easy. Since that day, they treated him like one of them.

"I can protective myself I don't need a body guard." Jess said. She saw Don walk out of the bathroom and rolled her eyes at her brothers.

"Ok, where is Flack," Theo asked.

"Right here," Don said and sat down beside Jess on the bed.

"Here is what I suggest, we wait intil mom and dad get back from their cruise. Tony can tell them and fly back up with them if he is needed. Freddy and Gus are there they can take turns watching Jess." Theo said.

They all agreed except Jess. "I don't need a body guard."

"Honey, you do and will." Don said. He preceded to let them know what he knew and where they were staying. Freddy told him he would be there in the morning. He would call his captain and let him know what was going on.

Jess had walked away, she hated this. Her brothers and Don wouldn't listen to a word she tried saying. Jess didn't like this one bit.

"Don, I don't need any protection," Jess said. Don closed the computer and looked at her. He walked to her and lifted her chin to look in to her eyes.

"Jess, I feel better knowing one of your brothers are with you, while I am trying to find the person behind this. Beside, you have someone else to think about." Don said.

Jess put her hand to her stomach. "How could you think it is not your baby?"

"I know it's mine, Jess, I was pissed and I said some mean things. I'm sorry." He said. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Can we talk about it later, I am really tired and the pain meds are kicking in. I want to be clear headed when we discuss the baby." Jess said.

"Yeah," he said and helped her in bed. He climbed in with her and held her while she fell asleep.


End file.
